candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Festive Forest
Levels that do not spawn normal candies spawning instead of normal candies encased in by (unofficial) | released = | difficulty = Hard - Very Hard }} Story The snowmen were happily together in one place, feeling the spirit of Christmas. New things *The Magic Mixer can spawn Liquorice Locks for the first time in level 1398. **Also, candy bombs can be locked by the magic mixer for the first time. *Level 1394 is the first level where normal candies never spawn, instead the only thing that spawns is candy bombs. *Ingredient + striped candy cannon is unofficially introduced in level 1400, due to redesigning. Levels Festive Forest is a hard - very hard episode. It contains seven somewhat hard - hard levels: , , , , , and , one very hard level: , and one extremely hard level: . Overall, this is harder than the previous episode, Syrupy Circus. Gallery Story= EP94 Story New.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 1386 V4 HTML5.png|Level 1386 - |link=Level 1386 Level 1387 Reality 3rd Version.png|Level 1387 - |link=Level 1387 Level 1388 Reality.png|Level 1388 - |link=Level 1388 Level 1389 V2 HTML5.png|Level 1389 - |link=Level 1389 Level 1390 Reality.png|Level 1390 - |link=Level 1390 Level 1391 Reality.png|Level 1391 - |link=Level 1391 Level 1392 V2 HTML5.png|Level 1392 - |link=Level 1392 Level 1393 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1393 - |link=Level 1393 Level 1394 Reality Nerfed Before.png|Level 1394 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 1394 Level 1394 Reality Nerfed After.png|Level 1394 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 1394 Level 1395 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1395 - |link=Level 1395 Level 1396 V3 HTML5.png|Level 1396 - |link=Level 1396 Level 1397 V2 HTML5.png|Level 1397 - |link=Level 1397 Level 1398 Reality.png|Level 1398 - |link=Level 1398 Level 1399 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1399 - |link=Level 1399 Level 1400 V5 HTML5.png|Level 1400 - |link=Level 1400 |-| Champion title= Slushy Snowman.png|Champion title|link=Slushy Snowman Episode 94 completed! (Mobile).png|Episode 94 completed! (Mobile) |-| Icon= Festiveforest.png|Episode icon Trivia *After Hoax Hollow, this is the second episode that was changed due to the theme. *This is the last Reality episode that was released in 2015 for HTML5. *This is the third Christmas episode, after Holiday Hut and Eggnog Emporium. This is the first which does not introduce any entirely new elements. However, all four level types are present for the first time since Drizzly Dale. **This episode is released more than two weeks before Christmas, along with Holiday Hut and Eggnog Emporium (for Flash). **However, it is released right before Christmas (two days before) for HTML5. *The next episode, Peppermint Party, is also a holiday episode, referencing New Year. This is the first pair to have this property. *The pine trees resemble that those from Candied Cliffs, and the mountains' design resembles those from Marshmallow Mountains. *Move limits in this episode are quite erratic, many of the move limits are quite strange numbers, i.e. 17, 18, 21, 24, etc. and only levels , , , and have a move limit that is a multiple of 5 (25, 30, 25 and 20 moves, respectively). **This is currently the only such episode which breaks trends having move numbers being divisible by five. However many are divisible by three or four. *This episode shares its first word with Festive Fiesta (HTML5 only) and the second word with Fungi Forest and Frosting Forest (HTML5 only). **For Fungi Forest, they have a couple of similarities. Both have alliteration, have a red banner/pathway and contain a level that is a multiple of 100. *This is one of the episodes which breaks almost all pre-existing trends. Category:World openers (Flash) Category:Episodes released in 2015 Category:Very hard episodes Category:Cold-themed episodes Category:Holiday-themed episodes Category:Night-themed episodes